


Just For Luck

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing might not be as dependable as Felix for ensuring luck.  But overall it seemed to serve Pansy and Daphne well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/). Prompt: _before_ (May 2013)

It started in second year, right before Draco played for the first time. They were sitting cross-legged on Pansy’s bed, already bundled up in their cloaks and scarves, when Daphne suggested it.

"You think we should _what_?" Pansy whispered.

"I think we should kiss," Daphne said, ducking her blonde head into her shoulder. "You know… for luck."

Pansy considered it. She was confident that Slytherin was going to flatten Gryffindor. They had better brooms and a better Seeker. Well, a cuter Seeker, anyway. But a little extra luck could never hurt. And what was a little peck between friends? They _talked_ about kissing enough, wondering what it would be like. It made sense that they would try it for the first time on each other, just to see.

And just for luck.

"Okay," Pansy replied with a shrug. "How should we…."

But Daphne was already leaning in. Pansy could feel the bed shift beneath them, and then Daphne’s lips softly pressed against hers. It only lasted a few seconds, and then both of them broke apart, giggling. As they linked hands and made their way down to the common room, Pansy wondered if it would work.

It didn’t.

Not that first time, at least. It worked a little better the second time, maybe because they kissed for a few seconds longer. But then Quidditch was cancelled completely because of that petrifying nonsense, and for the first time, Pansy really missed it. 

So when third year rolled around, Pansy was not pleased when Draco went and got his arm messed up before the first match. But it wasn’t long before he was back on form and Slytherin was facing Ravenclaw. Pansy and Daphne decided they should work a little harder, just to make up for the year’s slow start. They decided to add a little tongue. Just a momentary swipe, mind you, nothing funny. 

And it worked. So they did it again. And it worked again. 

But apparently their kissing mojo was no good against the likes of Harry Bloody Potter because Slytherin got their arses handed to them in the Final. 

And then Quidditch got cancelled completely in fourth year because of the stupid Tri-Wizard Tournament. And that was a real problem because Daphne Greengrass had never looked as kissable as she did that year. Her hair had gotten long, and instead of wearing it in her customary pigtails, she started wearing it loose. She also started wearing a hint of makeup. And yeah, Pansy was going to marry Draco and everything, but that was no reason not to give Daphne a kiss every now and then.

For luck.

"Look," Pansy said, pulling Daphne aside before the first task. "I know it’s not Quidditch, and I know Slytherin doesn’t really have a stake in it, but Draco does seem to think it’s important that we support the _real_ Hogwarts champion, and I know—"

To Pansy’s shock, Daphne tangled her fingers in her hair and slanted her lips overs hers, cutting off any further rambling. And it was entirely different from any of their previous kisses. It was slow and deep… Daphne’s tongue softly gliding against hers… Daphne’s thumb rubbing circles over the sensitive patch of skin beneath her ear… Daphne’s long, wavy hair in her fingers and Daphne’s breasts pressed against hers….

They did it before every task, and it just got better and better. Well, the kissing got better. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Cedric Diggory’s luck. But the tournament was a dangerous game. People knew that going in. And Pansy felt satisfied that they had given it their best shot.

Still, after Cedric’s death, Pansy felt a little hesitant to use luck as an excuse. Not that they needed an excuse. It wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong. They weren’t even doing anything strange. Were they? Wasn’t it normal to experiment? 

Yes, Pansy felt it was entirely natural that they should let off a little steam with each other, especially during O.W.L. year. But Daphne must not have seen things the same way because she didn’t approach Pansy at all. Not for that, at least. Pansy wondered if Daphne was jealous because she had been made Prefect. She wondered if Daphne was jealous of the increasing amount of attention Pansy was getting from Draco. But she had worked hard for those things. They were important to securing her place in the adult Wizarding world. Daphne had no right to be jealous.

Yet she avoided Pansy. She was moody and distant, and finally, the night before O.W.L.s were to begin, Pansy had had enough. She waited until she could hear the slow, heavy breathing that indicated that the other girls were asleep, and then she got up and thrust aside Daphne’s bed curtains and shook her.

"What the—?" Daphne hissed, rubbing her eyes.

"Listen," Pansy whispered, her voice shaking. "I just think that if we ever needed luck, it’s right now. Don’t you?"

Daphne stared at her for a moment, her jaw tight. Then she grabbed Pansy by her nightshirt and yanked her down, slamming her mouth over Pansy’s. It was nothing like kissing Draco, and it was nothing like any kiss she’d ever shared with anyone, Daphne included. It was desperate. Messy. They grabbed at each other. Clung to each other. They half-pushed their clothes aside before giving up and just grinding, their legs as tangled as their tongues. Afraid of waking the other girls, neither of them made a sound. But they thrust and thrust against each other until they were coming, eyes narrowed and teeth bared at each other against the shared sensation of release… so perfectly right that it seemed a shame they couldn’t just do this over and over again….

But they did do it over and over again. 

For the next two years, they did it often and indiscriminately because they needed all the luck they could get. Pansy doted on Draco because appearances dictated she do so. But in the evenings, she and Daphne moved against each other as though it was their last chance. In the Prefect’s bath, there was the luxurious slide of slick skin and wet hair wrapping around each other’s necks in the water, black and blonde. In abandoned classrooms, Daphne stretched Pansy out on desks and made her hold perfectly still as her mouth worked to make that demand nearly impossible to obey. In the dorm, on the grounds, in the library… everywhere they teased each other, whispered to each other, did everything but mention the future.

But they were lucky. They had a future.

And by the time Draco married Daphne’s sister, Pansy had given up any pretense of caring why that was happening or how it would turn out.

Still, before the ceremony, she thought it best to corner Daphne in one of the changing rooms. She felt it necessary to push Daphne’s ugly bridesmaid dress up over her hips. Daphne looked nervously at the clock, but Pansy paid no heed. It was absolutely imperative at that moment that she drag the tip of her tongue up one of Daphne’s garters… across the lace edging of her knickers… over the moist heat beneath… until she was kissing her where it counted most.

For luck, of course.

_The End_


End file.
